Traditionally, a web-enabled document such as a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) document may be interpreted at run-time by a client-side application such as a browser executing on a client machine. Scripts or pieces of pre-built code may accompany such a document and appropriately invoke and/or call certain functions and/or data elements on a server-side platform such as a content server platform. Examples of content server platforms can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0238651, entitled “METHOD, SYSTEM, APPARATUS AND CONTENT MODEL FOR THE CREATION, MANAGEMENT, STORAGE, AND PRESENTATION OF DYNAMIC OBJECTS,” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0246444, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR MANAGING ENTERPRISE CONTENT,” both of which are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
In some cases, the functions in the scripts or pieces of pre-built code associated with a document must be called in a particular order to achieve a task and/or present the contents of the document to an end user at the client machine. This traditional document processing method was not efficient, not optimized, and not always operative with dependencies in the source code syntax of the document.
Another approach taken by some document processing systems relies essentially on a search-and-replace method to search a document and replace tag syntax with a corresponding data value. This approach has at least the following problems:                Inefficient—a verbose tag syntax is looked up and interpreted at run time.        Inflexible—in order to use a given tag as input to another tag (interdependencies in the syntax), a business user needs to know the order of the search and replace algorithm and various combinations didn't work or needed a complicated kludge to achieve.        Not easily extensible—any new tags need to be edited into existing code and could require significant re-work in some cases.        
The disclosed novel systems and methods describe a new approach that includes a novel architecture and algorithms to solve one or more of the drawbacks of prior art systems.